Past, Present, and Future
by citable
Summary: What happens when the Mallrats finally decide to not give Ebony another chance. My season 6 take.
1. Don't Speak

**A/N:This is my first fanficton, well my first time writing anyway. If there is a comments or concerns please tell me and i'll fix it because I know my story is a little shot. So please if you like let me know and i'll have the next chapter up since I have it already written**

**The Mallrats have left the city after the virus and now everyone is one the boat looking for a new spot to relocate to, but while searching the is a "little" drama on the boat**.

Ebony stared out into the ocean with tears falling down her face as Slade came and put his arm around her.  
"Eveything's gonna be OK Eb," said Slade Ebony then turned toward him with tears still spilling from her eyes, "No it won't Slade not with what I have just done."  
"What is it?" "Whatever you have done it can be forgiven, its all in the past."  
"Not this time it can," said Ebony.  
Slade then turned Ebony towards him and then looked into her eyes and asked, "What have you done"  
"I...I pushed Ruby into the truck."  
"What!" yelled Slade, "why in the hell would would you do something like that'  
"Because I was scared you would leave me for her cause she was pregnant," said Ebony.  
"You heartless BITCH. I can't believe you would do something like that," said Slade turning away from her."You know what, I should have listened to Ram and Lex when they said that you were evil."  
"Slade, Please..." said Ebony as she went to grab Slade's' arm.  
But as he turned around he pushed her where she fell into the side of the boat hitting her head. Jack who watched all this from his spot on top of the boat rushed to Ebony's side to see if she was OK.  
As Slade was walking away he turned to Ebony and said, "Never speak to me again." then he rushed downstairs pass some of the Mallrats who came up to see what the commotion was about.  
They all saw Ebony crying in Jacks arms. Amber then asked what was going on.  
But Jack just shook his head as to say "Don't ask."  
"Whatever she did she probably deserved it, the stupid cow," coming from Ellie.  
"Ellie not now," said Salene. "Jack why don't you go bring her downstairs to one of the rooms."  
After that everybody went about their own business.


	2. Land Ahoy

**Chapter 2**

**"Gel would you please shut up," yelled May who was tired of hearing her whine.**

**"But I was just saying that I was tired of being on this boat."**

**"Well we all are Gel. We have been stuck on this boat for two weeks, so please stop complaining about it."**

**Salene moved over to where May was sitting at, "You know you didn't have to go yell at her you know."**

**"I know but it's just so fustrating not to say anything with the tension being so think and us all stuck togheter."**

**"Well...."**

**All of a sudden there was a yell coming from the other side of the boat**

**"Look, look," yelled Sammy pointing to the side of the boat "there's land."**

**Everyone rushed to where he was standing to see and looked to see where he was pointing.**

**Soon everyone started to get exciting over the prospect of new land.**

**"Hold on everyone before we get too exicited we have to make that it's safe," said Amber.**

**"But Amber we're all ready to get off of this boat now. Gel, Lex, and Ram can hardly keep what little they have in their stomachs down and also we don't hardly have any food or fresh water left," said Salene.**

**Jay then stepped forward, "Salene's got a point Amber, we really need to get off this boat before we are all sick."**

**"Well then I guess we better get everyone together and meet up top and i'll go let Trader know what we are gonna do," said Amber.**

**Everyone then left to go and get there things together.**

**Jack went down below to let everybody else know that they were gonna be landing soon. As he reached Ebony's room he heard sobbing coming from it. Jack knocked on the door before pushing it open, "Ebony are you ok," he asked.**

**Ebony looked up at Jack with a tear stained face showing so much emotion that he had never seen displayed on her face since her fight with Slade.**

**"He..he hates me Jack."**

**"No he doesn't Eb he may just.."**

**"No Jack," she interrupted "He hates me, I done somthing so unforgiviable in his eyes."**

**As Jack put his arms around her she started to cry harder. **

**Before they could continue Salene came into the room to let Ebony know they had **

**docked when she saw Jack already there.**

**"Are you ok Ebony" asked Salene.**

**"Yeah she's fine," replied Jack before Ebony could say anything.**

**"Ok, well we're having a meeting upstairs now before we off the boat," Salene said before turning a leaving the room.**

**Jack and Ebony sat in silence for a few more moments before getting up to leave.**

**"Jack," called out Ebony, he turned and looked back "thanks for the talk."**

**"No problem," he said exiting to go upstairs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Everyone had finally gathered on the deck of the boat.

"OK, since there are two rafts we need to decide how we will bring everyone to the island," said Amber.

After that was said there was an argument started between everyone on what should be done. Jay had only wanted to take a few out and scout the area first, but others wanted to get off the boat right then.

"I understand that you all want to get off the boat but we have to make sure that it's safe first," said Jay in a huff.

"But we're all tired of being cramped on in one space Jay." said Salene "remember we do have Gel, Sammy, Lex, Ram and now Ebony really seasick and we can't keep risking everyone a chance of getting sick. So I say we all get off this boat now."

"I agree with Sal," stated May who was followed by rounds of "yeah's" from the others.

"Alright then since everyone wants to get off now, how about we bring the sick ones first then everyone else. Then Jay you and Slade can come back and get the supplies." commanded Amber.

Everyone then split it their groups of who were going to the island.

On the first raft there was Ebony, Ram, and Gel with Jack and Jay rowing, followed by the second raft on it was Lex, Sammie, and Lottie with Slade and Darryl rowing. Once they made it to the island and unloaded everyone they went back to go and get the rest.

Once everyone was settled Amber called a meeting to discuss what they were gonna do next. Everyone decided that they needed food and water since they were getting low so everyone paired off leaving Trudy, Salene, and Darryl behind to look after the others.

The Mallrats had been on the island for a week and still hadn't come across any other people on the island. Everyone had started to get over being sick since getting off of the boat, except for Ebony and the only person who knew why was Jack after discovering her throwing up one night.

Down the beach from everyone was Ebony sitting lost in her thoughts when she felt someone sit down beside her. When she looked beside her she saw the bright blue eyes of Brady looking at her.

"Hi" said Brady shyly.

"Hi Brady, where's your mum," she asked. She just shrugged her shoulders and started to play in the sand. As she played Ebony looked and her and saw how much she looked like Martin/Zoot, soon her thoughts turned to how her child will look. Ebony wondered how she was gonna tall Slade that she was pregnant considering right now he hated her. Knowing this Ebony knew that she would be raising the child on her own, and she was positive none of the others would help.

"Come on Brady let's get you back to your mum," said Ebony as she carried her back to the group. When she approached them there was a discussion going on as to wheather to go back on the boat and find new place.

"And what gave you this idea that we needed to leave," asked Amber

"Well me, Jack, and Slade were talking and we talked about how there wasn't any shelter or any other people around from what we have discovered. So it's best if we get back on the boat and search the island some more." said Jay.

"But we can't just up and leave," argued Lex

"Lex is right," said May "we don't have any supplies for us to go back on there and we don't know if we are gonna find somewhere else."

"But we have to at least try May. We can't stay stuck here without something over our heads, the shelter we have put together are barely stable." said Slade.

"Let's just vote on it then we will go from there." said Amber to stop the fight the she felt this discussion was gonna come to.

After the vote was done with majority of the group agreeing to go search for more land, the Mallrats came up with a plan to start collecting enough food and water for the journey the next morning since they didn't know how long the were gonna be out at sea this time.

****

Everybody went off to do their own thing when Jack saw Ebony walking off on the beach all alone, decieding to go talk to her he went jogging after her.

"Ebony wait up," he called out.

"What do you want Jack."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine really, I just got alot going on in my mind."

"Have you told Slade yet?" he asked. Ebony rolled her eyes at him telling that she hadn't. "Well are you?"

"Jack why are you so concerend," she asked with an annoyed tone.

"I...I was just trying to be there for you since no one else seems to even care about you," he snapped before turning away from her.

"Jack" Ebony called out "look I appreciate it, but I can look after myself I always have."

"Yeah but sometimes we all need someone to look after us."

"Look just don't tell anyone Ok, i'll tell Slade once he cools off a bit."

"Yeah, sure" Jack mumbled turning to walk away.

"Jack, can you stay and talk a bit I dont wanna be alone right now?"

Jack nodded his head as he and Ebony sat next to each other and started to talk about each others past.


	4. An Old Friend

Here's the next Chapter hope you like it though it only part of it i'll have to type up the rest tomorrow since i'm leaving soon. Also I added another part to the last chapter that I left off so go back and read.

Chapter 4

After walking thru the forest for the past couple of days with hardly any sleep Ebony got tired and broke down and cried after holding it in for so long.

"I can't believe that they would do this to me," she sobbed " after all I have done for those ungrateful rats." Ebony started to think of the situation that happened the previous day that got her being on her own walking thru the forest all alone.

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone had woke up the next morning as planned and gathered the supplies that they would need for their next journey._

_"Slade" a voice called out to him, he turned to where it came from and saw he saw that it was Ebony._

_"Didn't I say that I never wanted to speak to you" he yelled to her._

_"I know but I really need to talk to you, it's important."_

_"Nothing you have to say to me is important so just stop."_

_"Look your angry I get it but please listen to me," said Ebony starting to get annoyed._

_"Angry doesn't even describe how I feel about what you did Ebony. I thought I could trust you."_

_At this point they had started to get so loud the rest of the tribe started to gather around them to see what was going on._

_"What is wrong with you two," asked Amber stepping in between the two of them._

_"Why don't you ask what's the matter huh" said Slade._

_"Why am I not surprised that you had have done something to make him angry, so what was it this time you did."_

_Ebony hung her head down afraid to tell what she had done._

_"Can't tell what you did, huh," said Slade. "I'll tell you what she did, she pushed Ruby into the truck hoping that she was pregnant hoping she would lose the baby."_

_Everyone looked on disbelief._

_"How could you Ebony, you have gone too far, said Trudy._

_"Trudy's right, every time that we think you have finally change you keep finding someway to make us distrust you and now you have gone overboard. Your out Ebony" said Amber_

_Ebony snapped her head up to look at Amber. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by I'm out."_

_"I't means your out of the tribe."_

_"How can you put me out of the tribe remember were all stuck together"_

_"No you are staying behind who knows what you may do next."_

_"Amber you can't do that," said Salene._

_"No Amber you can't," said Ebony with a snotty tone. "What happened to everything being fair, you know the ol' Mallrat way of doing everything democratically."_

_"You wanna talk about fair what about when you had me and Bray banished out of the city, that was really fair of you."_

_Ebony just rolled her eyes at that._

_"Since you want everything to be so fair then we'll vote." said Amber, "all those who want her to stay raise your hands." Only Jack, Salene and Darryl's hand rose. "All in favor of leaving her behind."_

_Ebony looked on as she saw the others hands go up even those of people who she thought who would have been on her side. That's when it hit her that she finally got herself into a situation that she couldn't talk or fight her way out of._

_"The tribe has finally spoken Ebony, your out you can't cause anymore problems for us._

_"But Amber we can't leave her behind when she's.."_

_"Jack don't please." yelled Ebony._

_"But Ebony you can't be out here all alone."_

_"I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself."_

_Everybody started walking to the rafts as the first group left to get on the boat._

_Jack walked over to Ebony, "I know you can take care of yourself but what about the baby," he whispered to her._

_"Well be fine I promise now go Ellie's over there giving you a death stare."_

_"Bye Ebs."_

_"Bye, Jack."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Snap"

Ebony whipped her head around to see where the noise came from. She moved from the spot where she was sitting at to see where the noise was coming from.

"Whose there," she called out.

Ebony then went towards the noise when she saw a male figure walk thru the overgrowth of bushes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The figure removed the hood from his head before as he spoke to her. "Well Ebony don't you remember your old friend."

"Bray!" yelled Ebony before she fainted.


	5. New Homes for All

**Chapter 5**

"Do you guys think we should have left her alone?"

"I think we did the right thing after all the evil witch has done to us Jack," said Ellie.

"Ellie's right Jack, Ebony had went too far when she pushed Ruby in front of that truck, said Trudy.

"But still I don't think we should have left her," huffed out Jack.

"Well Ebony's a big girl and she can take care of herself," said Slade as he walked off still angry about what she had done.

Jack also walked away giving up his argument, just hoping that Ebony was fine.

Bray rushed forward to catch Ebony as she fainted still a little shocked and confused that she was there on the island. He then picked he up and carried her until he finally reached his destination.

"KC, Alice," yelled Bray when he walked into the house, "come quick."

Alice came rushing from the kitchen to what Bray was yelling about.

"Look what I found." Bray then steped aside to show Ebony laying on the sofa where he place her.

"Oh...My..Lord."

"Yeah I know right, found her in the forest and she fainted when she saw me." chuckled Bray at the memory.

"Not the warrior queen"

Just then Kc walked in and saw Ebony laying on the sofa. "whoa, what is she doing here."

Bray went on to tell how he found her.

"I wonder how she got here thought," said Alice.

"That's a good question but we'll have to wait until she wakes to get the answers." said Bray. "But anyway where's Isis?"

"Oh, she's upstairs asleep she said that she wasn't feeling well." said Alice

"I'll go up and check on her then" Bray then left to go upstairs.

"KC, go take and put Ebony in the spare bedroom."

"OK."

As the Mallrats sailed further along the coast to see if they could find a better place to settle Jay spotted a house up a small hill near the beach and a empty boat dock. He wondered if there was anyone there since there wasn't a boat, so he went to go tell Amber and Trader what he saw.

"I think Lex, Slade and I should go and check out the house first just to make sure that it's safe and see if anyone is there."

"Good idea, go and let them know so as soon as we get you guy can go and make sure it's safe and see if anyone may be staying there." said Amber as she carried Bray Jr. on her hip.

**2 Hours Later **

They finally arrived at the and Jay, Slade and Lex had reached the house which wasn't that far from the docks.

"Do you think anyone lives here" asked Lex.

"No I don't think so, it looks like its been abandoned for a while."

"Well we better go check it out and see," said Slade.

They started walking up the stairs when Jay reached the top he opened the door. "Hello," he called out "does anyone live here."

As they walked thru the house it looked as if no one had lived there in a while. The house was nicely furnished but the rooms were really dusty.

Jay turned towards the others as they were exploring the house.

"There seems to enough rooms for everyone to be comfortable." he said.

"Yeah we could maybe have two or three to a room," said Slade. "As he looked around some more. "Let's go check and see if there is anything else around here."

After searching the rest of the house some more they decided to go back and let the others know what they had found.


	6. Meeting old faces

Chapter 6

"Ouch" missed Ebony as she finally woke up.

"Where am I," she thought as she looked around the room she was in.

Ebony slowly got out of the bed and slide on her boots still trying to remember what happened to

her, the last thing that came to her mind was walking thru the forest.

She then made her way to the door and silently left out of the room so she would go unnoticed by

whoever was around. As Ebony moved about the house she started the her voices that sounded

familiar but she didn't know from where, as she got closer to the door she saw three people

sitting at a table.

"Alice" she called out in shock seeing her old friend.

Everyone turned towards the door to see a now awake Ebony.

"Finally she's awake, we started to worry about you," said Bray.

"Bray, KC what are you guys doing here. Where am I? How did I get here?" Ebony started to ask

all at once.

"Ebony"

"What"

"Sit down and eat I know your hungry"

Ebony walked over to the table and sat down next to Alice. Ebony just sat and stared at the others

not really believing that she had found some of the missing Mallrats.

"First of all how did I get here because I the last I remember was walking through the forest."

"Well when I was out I was out I ran into you and then you fainted," said Bray.

"But we all want to know how you got here, I mean were you taken by the Technos or

something," asked KC.

"No, we arrived here by when we left the city."

"What do you mean by 'we'" asked Bray.

Ebony went on to tell them about everything that had happened after the had went missing. She

told them about the Technos invading the city and the Zootist and the reason for leaving the city

because of the new virus.

"So you mean to tell us that the other were here but now they're gone and they left you behind?"

asked Bray.

"Isn't that what I said," Ebony rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The others sat quietly at the revelation that their friends were so close but now gone.


End file.
